Something Discovered
by TezzIsGreat
Summary: discord.gg/craftingvegeto


Something Discovered

Disclaimer: I'm sry Acchi when u see this... it had to be done. It was coming eventually.

\- Tezz

Happy reading *wink*

 ** _Chapter 1- First Day of School_**

It was the start of a new school year and hardly anyone was pumped. The usual newbie freshman were way too excited, and everyone else were over the whole school thing along time ago. Everyone was filing into there respected classrooms and soon the hallways were barren and empty. Completely quite. Classes went by smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Acchi looks down at his schedule after getting out of his horrible American literature class. His next class is in room 169 Band Room. He gets excited, knowing that today, everyone in the band gets assigned what instrument they will be playing for the rest of the year. The thought of the thrill turns him on a bit, but nothing noticeable. After walking down the crowded stairs, and weaving in and out of "traffic" in the hallways, he finally reaches room 169. He walks in proudly and takes a seat in the many vacant seats. It wasn't long before more and more people flooded the band room. 'Dang, this is a huge amount of people for such a small supply of instruments' Acchi thought to himself. After the bell rung throughout the school, everyone knew it was showtime.

Auditions were simple enough. Play marry had a little lamb. Many people failed, some did ok, and a few people aced it. Everyone in the class, including Acchi is waiting anxiously for the confirmation that they are apart of the official band. The Instructor rattled off name after name, everyone who wasn't named are getting more and more anxiety. Acchi finally hears his name and a sigh of relief falls over him. Everyone who wasn't called had been filed out of the room so the instructor could assign instruments. The instructor looks dead at Acchi for 10 seconds, and then breaks away to get something. A trumpet. He hands it over and tells him he looks like someone who plays a trumpet. After everyone else received their instruments, it was time to pack up and leave what students call school. Hell.

 **FLASH FORWARD** _(yea ik I'm lazy leave me alone)_

Acchi is sitting on his bed, next to his Wendy's body pillow collection. He admires the trumpet, but realizes he has no idea how to even play it. He brings it up to his mouth and blows into it. A horrible sound comes out the other end. Not what he planned. The sound did for some reason turn him on. He continued trying to figure out how to play it, but only succeeding in making himself really really horny. He stops playing and looks at the part he just blew into. 'This could be a good thing...' he thinks. With no hesitation, he swallows about 5 inches of the trumpet down his throat before his gag reflex kicked in. His boner, getting more and more tight in his pants. He continues to give a blow job to the trumpet, finding a lot of enjoyment in it. After 15 mins, he realizes it's not enough to fully get him off... he needed more. He looks at the open part of the trumpet and knows exactly what to do. Acchi leans over to his dresser, where he casually has a bottle of lotion, and squirts some into his hand. He preps the inside of the trumpet, and then works his way to his dick. He decides its enough, and slowly inserts his dick into the trumpet. The coldness of the brass made him shiver at first, but once he found himself thrusting in and out of the trumpet, he started to find the climax he was looking for. The more he thrust, the more the brass heated up. After viciously doing that for 10 mins, Acchi finally climaxes and spews his load into the barrel of the trumpet, lodging it deep inside. Satisfied with himself, Acchi goes to clean up and get a shower. After his relaxing shower, he starts to attempt to clean the trumpet of the left over lotion and cum inside of the barrel. It was impossible for all of it to come out after the crappy cleaning job he did, but he thought that I'd be fine. He tucks it carefully in the velvet lined case, and locks it. Acchi jumps in bed, relishing in what happened just a new minutes before. He lets those thoughts take him to a deep sleep.

His alarm wakes him up at 6:45 am for the second day of school. He quickly gets dressed and grabs his book bag and trumpet case. Making it in plenty time for the bus, he opens the trumpet case up to see the trumpet just how he left it. The bus arrives and he hops on happily. The whole way to the school, he's thinking about how that was the best night of his life. Before he knows it, the bus pulls into the loop and let's everyone off.

 **FLASH FORWARD** _(yea I'm x2 lazy fuckin sue me)_

8th period rolls around and Acchi is doing skips all the way to the band room, trumpet case in hand. He reaches room 169 and sits in the same seat. Like yesterday, everyone slowly files into the room and takes their seats. "I'd like everyone to get our their instruments I gave you yesterday and I'll come around and help you figure out how to use them." The instructor says. Acchi reaches for his beloved Trumpet and waits for the instructor to come and help him. 'Don't get hard. Don't get hard' he chants in his mind. The instructor finally gets to him and tells him the proper way to hold it and what keys make which notes. Acchi goes to play a note but it comes out as a slimy sound. He gets confused and blows harder. Same thing. He blows even harder until a small bit of cum starts getting thrown on to the floor. Acchi immediately realizes before anyone else and stops playing. He leaves class in horror at what almost happened. On the bright side... you've discovered your kink.


End file.
